Win A Date With Foxleap
by LaurenRiverSister
Summary: Foxleap's single and wants a game show, so why not do this? Spoof story. / Cover art by me. Inspired by Empress Tansy's Win A Date With Nightcloud. / OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED. MAY BE REBOOTED.
1. Guys, where's my bow tie?

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _Warriors_ **or** _Win A Date With Nightcloud_ **. The Hunters own the series, and Empress Tansy owns** _Win A Date With Nightcloud_ **.**

*Thunder Studio, StarClan, 1:50 PM*

"Guys, where is my red bow tie?" a reddish tom asked, panic obvious in his green eyes. "It was right by the flower pot a moment ago, and the show is starting in ten minutes!"

"Foxleap, are you sure you need it? Cats aren't really supposed to wear clothes…" A white she-cat commented as she seated herself on a stool next to a whiteboard. "Plus, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Foxleap shook his head. "I won't be fine, Icecloud! I need that bowtie!" He turned his head toward the brown tom to the side of the stage. "Dad, did you steal my bowtie? I know that you're jealous that Mama didn't make one for you but made one for me for this show!"

The father snorted. "I won't ever wear a _bowtie_ , Foxleap. Only you would."

"You know that there are three flower pots around the studio, right?" Icecloud asked her brother.

"Oh… I'll be right back, guys!" The soon-to-be host dashed backstage, and within a minute was back with a red bowtie fixed around his neck. "Wait, where's our camera cat?"

"We never got any confirmation that we would have one," Dustpelt replied. "But I think that the ones that were supposed to get the role were Lionblaze, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, or Shrewpaw."

"Until we get that confirmation, I guess you can be the camera cat, Dad," Foxleap replied. His eyes darted toward a digital clock in the corner of the room reading 1:58, as in PM. "Mouse dung! We're going to start in two minutes! Hurry to your places!"

Dustpelt rushed to behind the camera from his previous spot, and Icecloud stayed seated near the whiteboard, which was onstage. Foxleap plopped himself down onto a velvet couch near the center of the stage, which was by three white cushion chairs. There was a glass coffee table beside him, although he didn't pay any mind to it.

When the clock struck 2:00 PM, the camera started rolling.

Foxleap grinned, "Hello, toms and she-cats! This is Win a Date With Foxleap, rolling live on ClanTV, and inspired by Win a Date With Nightcloud, which was a huge success! I decided to do this for my own since, well, I'm a handsome and stunning single guy, and I always wanted to do a show!"

"I'm your co-host, Icecloud," Icecloud cut in before her brother could forget she was there. "When we have a real episode, I will be keeping score of which she-cats are winning or losing. Our father, Dustpelt, is going to be security, but currently, we don't have a permanent camera cat, so he's filling in."

"Anyway," Foxleap continued, not caring that he was interrupted, "this show will run just like Nightcloud's show did. Each normal episode, we will have three she-cats come onto the show and I will ask them four questions. Whoever gets the most correct answers will get a date with me to a featured place!"

"But today is just an introduction," Icecloud clarified. "We don't have any she-cats ready to come yet, but you, the viewers, can help!"

"Yes, you can!" Foxleap nodded. "After the episode is done, I will set a poll online for you guys to vote for who you want to see on the show! You can nominate whoever you want, and the she-cats will be chosen at random. They don't have to be single; they can have mates and boyfriends, but we want to make your content interesting! I will also release another poll for you to vote on who you would like to be our camera cat. Your choices are Lionblaze, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, Shrewpaw, or some other cat that you'd want to participate in the team!"

"We'd like the camera cat to be a tom," Dustpelt added, but the camera was still fixed on Foxleap. He quickly adjusted it to turn it towards himself. "Since, after all, we will be taking she-cats as guests, not hostages, on this show. The only she-cat that would probably be part of the staff is Icecloud." He rotated the camera again so then it would focus on the waving white she-cat.

"Specific cats not allowed to be guests are Ferncloud, Hollykit, Larchkit, and I," Icecloud noted. "You can't take your son or brother on a date. We would prefer not to have kits or apprentices on the show, unless their mother approves of them being here. And Foxleap will not be accepting guys as candidates for a date."

Foxleap's eyes widened. "Please don't send guys as candidates for a date. On a test poll for the show, well, I deleted it, but some people submitted _Jayfeather_ to be here as a date. Out of all cats, it was the grumpy medicine cat!"

All the cats in the studio cringed. Foxleap shook his head, and then put up a smile, pretending to forget what he just had said. "So, now, since we don't have any she-cats to have a supposed normal show and we need to fill up all of our run time, we will be interviewing cats about their thoughts on this show! Please welcome our guests, Berrynose, Firestar, and Graystripe!"

Firestar took the middle seat, Graystripe sat to the right of Firestar, and Berrynose was at the left of Firestar, therefore making it a little harder to see him. The cream tom noticed this fact. "Hey, Graystripe, can we switch seats? The audience needs to be exposed to my awesomeness."

The former deputy snorted, "Maybe you're too awesome that their eyes will die when they see you."

Berrynose gasped, "Oh, I wish I was _that_ awesome, but you know, many cats have looked at me without dying."

"I think Honeyfern died because she looked at you too hard," Icecloud commented sarcastically. "That attracted the snake in and it finished the job."

"Don't speak about my sweet Honey like that!" Berrynose glared at the only she-cat in the studio.

"Hey, hey, hey, this is _my_ show, and this is for you all to share your thoughts on it," Foxleap mewed, trying to settle the drama. "So, Firestar, what do you think of the idea?"

The ginger tom tipped his head. "Well, I mean, I don't have anything against you doing this, and Leafpool can have a cat better than Crowfeather. I'm pretty certain there's no promise that my mate won't be on here, but I doubt she'd win."

"You never know what can happen," Foxleap replied. "Although, for every she-cat who gets a date with me, they earn thirty-five pheasants! Shrewpaw's been hunting a lot of them and practicing ever since he died." The main host turned his head to Graystripe. "What do you think of this game show?"

"Well, I didn't like all the drama that happened back when I appeared on Nightcloud's show," Graystripe admitted. "However, it is entertaining."

"Now, lastly, Berrynose, what are your thoughts?" Foxleap was tempted to spit in the arrogant tom's face, and even though he looked forward to stirring drama, he knew it was hard enough for his dad to have two roles.

Berrynose shrugged, "Well, I would've started a game show like this of my own, since I know that every she-cat would _love_ to be my date, but since I'm with Poppyfrost, I can't. I know that if I did, it would be as much as a hit as the original! And on this show, well, I think that with you on it, it could be successful. It depends on how you do everything and who you star in this show."

"Thank you for your insight," Foxleap nodded politely. "Now, Dustpelt, can you drag Berrynose off the stage? I'd like him out of here ASAP."

Dustpelt jumped onto the stage and literally dragged a thrashing cream tom yelling about how much the viewers would hate Dustpelt for taking off the best tom in the world. Glancing at the digital clock, now at 2:29, Foxleap grinned. "That's the first episode of Win a Date With Foxleap! I'm your host, Foxleap, and there's your co-host Icecloud. Give a quick round of applause to Firestar and Graystripe, not Berrynose, for showing up! Stay cool, warriors."

The reddish-brown tom leaped down from the stage, still smiling at the camera as he came up to it and then pressed the button to stop recording.

 **Hey, guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It was inspired by Empress Tansy's** _Win A Date With Nightcloud_ **, and you should check it out! Please suggest she-cats to star in the show and the camera cat! She-cats off-limits are Ferncloud, Icecloud, Hollykit, and Larchkit. Your starting choices for camera cat are Lionblaze, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, and Shrewpaw, although you can always submit other cats, preferably a tom. You can send your suggestions through PM or review. The review button loves you, and so do the follow and favorite buttons!**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


	2. Foxleap is an eight

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited the story so far, and before we head right back to the story, I'd like to reply to some of the reviews.**

 **Zapberry-ies: Thank you for your review and feedback! I'll keep in mind to put those she-cats in when there's an episode.**

 **DazyDawnHeart: Thank you for reviewing! I'll keep in mind to put those she-cats as contestants on the show some point.**

 **Hollyshine: I'd like to thank you for your review, but I don't know what you want Hollyshine to be on the show as, a contestant or staff member? Only canon she-cats are supposed to be contestants, since I won't know the personalities of OCs.**

 **Lynxkit: Even though it would be interesting, I don't think he is cut out to be the camera cat. I'll keep in mind those she-cats.**

 **Now, onto the non-episode chapter, in which Foxleap talks with a co-manager and meets the camera cat...**

*ClanTV Headquarters, StarClan, 3:15 PM*

The ginger tom knocked on a wooden door with a golden plaque reading 'LaurenRiverSister (Pebble): Co-Manager of ClanTV and Narrator' three times, and then it automatically opened. He slowly walked inside the room, which was quite small(about three tail lengths long). In the center of the office, there was a wooden work desk with an open silver laptop. Behind the desk, there was a cat in a dark blue swivel chair. There were two wooden chairs in front of the desk as well, and Foxleap noticed that there was another cat in the left seat.

"I'm here!" Foxleap announced loudly and in a forced happy tone. Inside, his stomach was flipping and butterflies swarmed. There could be so many possibilities of what he was here to talk about, and the scariest was that his show would be shut down. _Oh, StarClan, she can't be that cruel, right?_

"You're here fifteen minutes early." The gray tabby she-cat in the chair lifted her head above the laptop to see him. "This means that we have plenty of time to discuss things, and I can get the next visitor earlier as well. Sit in the open seat."

Foxleap nodded and did as the cat asked. He turned his head to the cat to the left of him, who was a white-and-black Siamese she-cat with blue eyes. "Who's that?" he asked, flicking his tail at the unfamiliar character. A Clan cat from long ago? A loner, rogue, or worse, a kittypet? Or a cat from the Tribe of Endless Hunting?

The tabby answered calmly, "That is Brook, who will be the camera cat for your show, Win A Date With Foxleap."

"What about the poll I had set up for who was to be camera cat?" the ginger protested. "Didn't that get any results? I thought that my show got many views!"

"One person voted for _Scourge_ to be your camera cat," the co-manager replied. "And when I asked him, he almost killed me. No one else really voted for anyone to do it, so now Brook is going to do it."

"Is she a _loner_?" Foxleap spat in disgust. "I'm not having a loner being part of my staff. And I don't even know her."

The Siamese coughed, "I'm here and have a voice. I'm not exactly a loner, but I am Pebble's sister."

A small stream of fear snaked into Foxleap. This was the sister of the co-manager. If he rejected her from the job, his show could be shut off from ClanTV and be left with only one episode. Well, he didn't really plan on rejecting the Siamese, but he didn't know her too well. A light bulb lit up in his head for the perfect way to find out how to see if she was fit for a show like his.

"To be honest, I don't see much resemblance other than the blue eyes. And before I actually hire you, can I ask you a few questions?" Foxleap asked Brook. The she-cat nodded to send the message that it was okay.

The tom grinned, "Okay, first off, on the scale of one to ten, how cool am I?"

"Eight," Brook answered with a short hesitation.

"Excuse me?" Foxleap asked, his eyes widening. "How am I only an eight? I'm obviously a ten in coolness!"

"You just asked me if you were cool," she commented. "That's not a very cool thing to do, right?"

He sighed, "Good point, good point. Next, do you have a sense of humor?"

"I'm serious about being funny," Brook smiled, her eyes sparkling with amusement. The corners of Foxleap's mouth seemed to stretch a little further.

"A paradox! Nice! Okay, the last question is, why should you be the camera cat for my awesome show, Win A Date With Foxleap?"

Brook tipped her head, thinking about how to answer. "Well, it's for the sake of the fourth wall. If there's another cat that should be in this place, then Pebble would've had them in this seat rather than me."

"Well, you're witty and have a sense of humor, so that means that you're hired!" he declared, throwing his front paws out. When he noticed that the sisters were staring at him oddly, he returned to a normal sitting posture sheepishly. "So, when do we film the next episode?"

Pebble shrugged, "It's supposed to be today, but we'll put it up next week. I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh, okay," Foxleap nodded. "So, am I free to go?"

"Yes, you are free to leave and tell Dustpelt and Icecloud about this," Pebble answered. "By the way, Sandstorm is going to be the backup security if Dustpelt takes a day off, just so you know."

Foxleap had been leaving his seat when the co-manager told him he could leave, but turned his head 180 degrees around to look back at the comment about a new staff member. "Wait, why can't she be the camera cat then?"

"She didn't want to be in charge of it and said that she would rather drag cats offstage," the gray she-cat replied. "Now you can go."

The ginger tom bounced to the door, opened it, and then continued bouncing until he was out of the building.

 **Brook was added by a suggestion from my sister, and it is her nickname anyway. And Pebble is me... So, what do you think of the camera cat? It's kind of a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this! Continue suggesting she-cats for them to torture, I mean, _join_ the show. Sandstorm now can't be on the show, since she's a part of the staff. Ferncloud, Hollykit, Larchkit, and Icecloud are also off-limits. Remember, the review, follow, and favorite buttons adore you!**

 **~Lauren**


	3. Firestar is not the hottest tom

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited the story so far, and before we head right back to the story, I'd like to reply to some of the reviews.**

 **DappledleafTheBootiful: Yes, the review button is your friend, and I know what loneliness feels like... Anyway, I'm probably not going to use the cats from** **, since I haven't read that series yet, but thank you!**

 **Hollyshine: I still don't know what you want Hollyshine to be, and if you want to put her with Foxleap, I'm only accepting canon cats to be guests. Sorry...**

 **Pebblewish: I'm continuing the show right now, XD! But I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Now, onto the story...**

*Thunder Studios, StarClan, 1:40 PM*

Brook was quickly accepted as a part of the Win A Date With Foxleap crew, despite the hesitance at first. Icecloud, Foxleap, and Brook all shared a common sense of humor and a desire to prank. Dustpelt was wary of her background as not a Clan cat, but after looking at some test videos of her, he decided that she had the skill necessary. Plus, he didn't want her to blackmail him using some of those and photos...

Sandstorm wasn't active with helping the show, and arrived ten minutes after everyone else had for preparation for recording. Foxleap had been adjusting his bow tie when the pale ginger she-cat opened the door.

"What took you so long?" the host asked, fixing the angle of the bow before padding over.

"Firestar was hesitant on letting me out on my own and there was a lot of traffic," Sandstorm answered. Her eyes darted to the digital clock in the back of the room. "Am I that late?"

Icecloud shook her head in reply to the backup security guard before giggling at one of the photos Brook showed on the camera. "Nah, only ten minutes, Sandstorm, but you don't have much to do onstage anyway, so it's okay."

The ginger she-cat sighed deeply with relief as she began to pad to backstage. "I'll be back here if you need me," she informed before closing the door behind her.

The studio was uneventful until they realized they were supposed to start recording in five minutes.

"Oh, fox dung!" Icecloud exclaimed as she tore her eyes away from the camera. "We're going to roll in five minutes!"

All of the cats began to hurry to their places. Brook stabilized the camera onto the stand. Dustpelt took his place to the side of the stage. Icecloud seated herself onto the stool by the whiteboard, picking up a red Expo marker and wrote "WIN A DATE WITH FOXLEAP" in all capitals at the top of the board. Foxleap plopped himself onto the velvet couch and adjusted his bow tie for the last time.

"And... _action!_ " Brook called out as she pressed the red button.

Foxleap grinned, "Hello, toms and she-cats! This is Win a Date With Foxleap, rolling live on ClanTV, and inspired by Win a Date With Nightcloud, which was a huge success! I decided to do this for my own since, well, I'm a handsome and stunning single guy, and I always wanted to do a show!"

"I'm your co-host, Icecloud," Icecloud cut in before her brother could forget she was there. "This episode, I will be keeping score if the she-cat does win a date with my brother, which is by getting five points. Our father, Dustpelt, is going to be security, and Brook is the new camera cat."

"Anyway," Foxleap continued, "Brook has had some great ideas on how to change the show so it isn't exactly a ripoff of Nightcloud's. Instead of inviting three she-cats, we're going to interview individually per episode. I'll be asking them five questions, and if they get all correct or give good answers for all, they will win a date with the awesome me!

"Today, the guest of honor is... Spottedleaf, nominated by Zapberry-ies and DappledleafTheBootiful!" Foxleap announced, clapping his paws exaggeratedly. "If you win, you'll be taking me out to Shtonefur's Shusi Sack! I mean, Stonefur's Sushi Shack!" The second time, the tom said the name of the destination slowly.

The pretty tortoiseshell she-cat padded onstage hesitantly as she seated herself onto the other chair. "Are we getting started right away?" she asked.

Foxleap nodded, "Yes, and for the first question: Who is the hottest tom of all time?" He gestured his left paw to himself, pointing out the answer.

"Firestar," Spottedleaf answered without hesitation. The ginger host tipped his head to the side.

"You are sure that you want to go on with that answer?"

"Well, he is very attractive and is a hero for the Clans, so I think he's pretty hot," Spottedleaf explained. "I'll go with it."

The host shook his head. "Invalid answer, Spottedleaf. The correct answers are me or Dustpelt. Plus, we have Sandstorm backstage as backup security, and she insists that Firestar is _not_ the hottest tom."

Spottedleaf widened her eyes. "Wait, she's in the studio?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here, not you," Foxleap retorted. "Icecloud, her current score is..."

"Zero points," the white she-cat replied cheerfully. Under her breath, she muttered, "I really don't want an old medicine cat to date my brother."

"Continuing on, which cat had the saddest death?" Foxleap inquired, not bothering to ask his sister what she added.

"Bluestar had a really sad death, since she drowned while trying to save her Clan, but Redtail was killed by his own Clanmate," Spottedleaf mused. "I think Bluestar and Redtail had some of the saddest deaths."

Foxleap sighed, "Invalid answers yet again. The correct answers would be Hollykit, Larchkit, or any other cat in my family. Those two died as _kits_! As kits!"

Icecloud twirled the marker with the tip of her paw. "Spottedleaf still has no points!"

The ginger tom shrugged, "Well, she has no chance of winning, but I guess we can ask her one more question. Lastly, what is your favorite TV show?"

The former medicine cat tipped her head while thinking deeply. "I like Herb-Nerd, the talk show featuring medicine cats. I was on there myself recently, and I believe it is one of the best shows!"

"Inaccurate answer for the third time!" Foxleap exclaimed. "The best TV shows are Win A Date With Foxleap or Win A Date With Nightcloud! Dustpelt, can you drag Spottedleaf off the stage and give her over to Sandstorm? We'll make a digital exclusive featuring how Sandstorm beats her up."

"You can't do that!" Spottedleaf yowled as Dustpelt pulled her by one of her front paws off the stage. "That's just cruel!"

"This is my show and I can do whatever I want!" Foxleap yelled back. He then turned back to the camera with a grin as if nothing just happened. "Anyway, guys, that's been the second episode of Win A Date With Foxleap! Give it up for yours truly and the co-host Icecloud! Don't forget to send in new she-cats to join us on the show!"

 **So, what do you think of this episode? I hope you enjoyed this! Continue suggesting she-cats for them to torture, I mean, _join_ the show. Sandstorm now can't be on the show, since she's a part of the staff. Ferncloud, Hollykit, Larchkit, and Icecloud are also off-limits. Remember, the review, follow, and favorite buttons adore you!**

 **~Lauren**


	4. Spottedleaf lovers won't love this

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited the story so far! Before I show you this story, I'd like to reply to some of the reviews.**

 **Shimmer Moon (Guest): Wow, you are the first guest to review on this story! I don't think I'd put him on the staff, but I'll see if I'll add her on.**

 **Whitespirit (Guest): You aren't the first to suggest her, and I found that out on the Warriors Wiki. I promise you, she will show up.**

 **Normalflakes: I'm glad that I made your day!**

 **Pebblewish: True, true, but I don't want to copy Empress Tansy's version completely, so that's why I changed it. However, there will be conflict on here in a different way, such as this chapter...**

 **Now, for the first chapter that _doesn't_ physically feature our favorite ginger tom... *GASP***

*Backstage of Thunder Studios, StarClan, 3:00 PM*

The brown tom dragged the pretty tortoiseshell by her front paws as he pushed open the door that led to backstage. "Spottedleaf, you need to lose some weight," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?!" the medicine cat shrieked. "According to the series, I am described as small and lithe, not heavy and fat! And let go of me!"

Dustpelt shook his head. "Nah, we got to make this digital exclusive because it's going to amuse many members of our audience as Sandstorm takes out her rage onto you."

Brook was following behind the two cats, holding her camera while recording. When they arrived at an oak door with a golden knob, Dustpelt knocked his head into it three times. "Do you guys need me for anything?" asked Sandstorm from inside.

"Well, come see for yourself," Dustpelt muttered. The former ThunderClan warrior unlocked the door, and pulled it open slowly, causing it to creak. She tilted her head to see the three cats - a security guard, the guest of the episode, and a cat with a camera. Her eyes darted to each cat before she realized what the host of the show wanted.

Her tail swished and her eyes narrowed. "I'll take care of Spottedleaf. Dustpelt, you may go do whatever and whatnot, and on the other paw, Spottedleaf and Brook, come inside."

The security guard nodded curtly as he let go of the prisoner, I mean, _guest_ , and padded to the front area of the studio. Inside, the room had four walls painted with a base of a pale shade of gray but vertical darker stripes. Four incandescent lights were in the ceiling, each one near a corner. At one of the left corners there was a vanity with light bulbs sticking out on the rim of the mirror. Brook stationed herself in one of the back corners to get a good view for the special.

The tortoiseshell medicine cat had helped herself to her paws before padding slowly in. "Sandstorm, you aren't the cat to kill because some younger cat told you to," she mewed, but her eyes held a desperate gleam. "I saved your life from Mapleshade, and I've already died twice."

Sandstorm's tail flicked, from what either may be annoyance, amusement, or both. "Well, you are right that I don't often take orders from other cats. But I don't think you know how much of a grudge I hold against you."

"It's not even my fault!" the 'prettier' cat cried out, backing up to a corner not occupied by the camera cat. Brook zoomed up as Sandstorm padded closer to the medicine cat.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say," the backup security sighed. "Jumping to conclusions so quickly when you want to save your nonexistent afterlife. I know Firestar had feelings for you, and I've already given him a piece of my mind too many times. The thing I hate about you is that you're a complete stalker!"

Spottedleaf stepped back. "I'm not _stalking_ ; I'm sending messages from StarClan!"

"Are you sure you really couldn't have sent these messages to Yellowfang or Cinderpelt instead?" Sandstorm snarled. "I think you should know well that we have medicine cats to communicate to StarClan as well! So, instead of clinging onto a cat and making it harder for them to move on, talk to the cat who knows what to do with this information!"

The former warrior inhaled deeply before continuing. "You're not teaching Firestar anything by visiting his dreams every night! As well as telling him about this and that, you're also sending the message that you should _not_ move on from those you've lost and only focus on the past! Don't you see how bad of an example you are being? StarClan is supposed to be a role model for the leaders, deputies, medicine cats, warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, and elders! By doing all this, you're teaching us all something that we shouldn't be doing!"

The slender tortoiseshell murmured, "I think you are over-analyzing - "

"And what is the problem with over-analyzing this?" the mate of Firestar **(A/N: I had typed "Friestar" by accident, like, fries XD)** interrupted. "You are the opposite of a noble StarClan cat, Spottedleaf. You are one of the worst examples and role models to ever exist!"

And with that, Sandstorm leaped with unsheathed claws, and dug them into Spottedleaf's pelt. The medicine cat howled in pain, and buckled under the ginger she-cat. "No wonder Clawface killed you off so easily," she hissed. "You are as weak as a mouse!"

"Sandstorm, please, have mercy!" Spottedleaf begged. "This isn't a good example for StarClan cats either! Please, get off of me! You said so yourself that we should let go of the past, so why can't you?"

The warrior sheathed her claws as she pinned down the tortoiseshell. "For a bad role model like you, you have a point. But do you know what I also hate? You're supposed to be gone gone, as in no longer having an afterlife. However, somehow, you still manage to sneak time in with Firestar. Squirrelflight caught you and Firestar at Longtail's movie theater the other day, and I myself saw you hanging out with him. The sickest thing about this is that you're letting him cheat on me! You are the opposite of sweet and kind! You are a complete _fox-heart_!"

The tortoiseshell struggled to loosen the pin. "Sandstorm, think about what you are doing! You are being just as bad as Mapleshade!"

"Oh, you think _I'm_ being like Mapleshade?" Sandstorm growled. "At least I'm not running off with a tom more than thirty moons younger than me who already has a mate and kits! You are lucky that this is supposed to be PG, Spottedleaf, or I would have killed you."

The ginger warrior finally got off of the guest for the episode of Win A Date With Foxleap. As Spottedleaf started to stand, Sandstorm swiped at the medicine cat's face and muzzle hard enough to knock her down again. "That was for all the heartache you caused me," she spat. Then she glanced at the camera with an innocent smile. "This was the digital exclusive Foxleap had promised! Enjoy the rest of your life or afterlife unless your name is Spottedleaf!"

Brook pressed the red button to stop recording. "Sandstorm... your mate is the head of the police force but cheats on you. Are you sure you won't get sued?"

Sandstorm shrugged, "I just revealed him as a dirty cheater. I doubt he would ever find the gut to sue me, and he knows how strong I am." Glancing at her victim, she mewed, "I hate you so much."

 **So, what do you think of this episode? I hope you enjoyed this, even with my hidden rant... Continue suggesting she-cats for them to torture, I mean, _join_ the show. Sandstorm can't be on the show, since she's a part of the staff. Ferncloud, Hollykit, Larchkit, and Icecloud are also off-limits. Remember, the review, follow, and favorite buttons adore you!**

 **~Lauren**


	5. Lionblaze breaks a window

**I'm back with another chapter of this story, and before we launch into it, I want to reply to some of the reviews...**

 **Frostheart (Guest): Well, you do make a valid point there, and I'll try to make a few specials based on that idea. For now, though, we're watching cats work their tails off to make sure that you love this show.**

 **Whitespirit (Guest): On my profile, I said that Spottedleaf was one of my least favorites, and I may actually hate her that much. I think that I will add her onto the show, but not for this episode.**

 **Now that I'm done with reviews, let's get into it!**

*Thunder Studios, StarClan, 1:50 PM*

"So..." Brook began while setting up her camera on the stand. "Foxleap, what did you do with your reserved spot at Stonefur's Sushi Shack?" The Siamese pronounced the name of the restaurant slowly, making sure to get each syllable right.

The ginger host shrugged his shoulders as he tied a knot with the white strings of his bow tie. "It's going to be the place for the date of today's episode, that's all. If no cat gets it within several more episodes, I'll just take my family there."

"Who would pay?" the camera cat wondered aloud. "In both situations, since from what I've seen in the break room, you can eat a badger with fur and bones. Plus, you don't seem like the cat who wants to pay."

A spark of amusement danced in his eyes. "I do _not_ , but Brook, it will never be me paying the bill."

Icecloud nodded in half-agreement, "Foxleap, you make me pay for all the groceries, bills, and everything!"

The tom narrowed his eyes. "I paid for the shopping I did the other day!"

"You have a gift card that allows you to pay nothing at Graystripe's Fun and Pranks!" the host's sister retorted. "That doesn't count! And _I_ bought the gift card for you because I'm too nice on you!"

Foxleap sighed, "I like it when you're too nice on me, sis."

Brook backed away from the argument between the littermates and hurried backstage to blackmail the security guards - I mean, to take short Digital Exclusives. Meanwhile, the kits from Ferncloud's last litter finally resolved their bicker in a span of three minutes, but now Foxleap was chasing Icecloud around the studio because she had his bow tie clenched tightly in her paw. So, maybe they didn't resolve it.

"Mom made that bow for me!" the ginger tom yowled. "Give it back!"

Icecloud cackled, "Never, unless you promise to pay the bill for this month!" A gleam of wickedness and humor lit in her bright blue eyes as she leaped and ran away from her brother.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Foxleap agreed loudly as he extended a forepaw to receive his bow tie. The white she-cat shook her head as her paws carried her body further.

"Say, 'I promise to pay the bill for this month for my bow tie back' and then I'll give it!" she ordered as she jumped onto the stage.

The tom followed his sister onto the platform as well, panting. "I promise to pay the bill for this month for my bow tie back," he murmured, repeating after the scorekeeper word for word. Icecloud smiled as she tossed the bow tie back to him and padded toward the stool where she would be seated for the episode. Foxleap sighed as he tied the strings around his neck once again and adjusted the bow to be straight.

The father of the two walked out from backstage. "Foxleap, Icecloud, the show is starting in five minutes! We better hurry!" He himself wasn't in a rush, as he didn't think he'd have much to do. The Siamese camera cat rushed from backstage with her camera and placed it carefully onto the stand. Foxleap plopped himself onto the velvet couch as Icecloud began to write "WIN A DATE WITH FOXLEAP" across the top of the whiteboard with a red Expo marker.

The clock struck 2:00 PM, and Brook pressed the red button to start rolling.

Foxleap grinned, "Hello, toms and she-cats! This is Win a Date With Foxleap, rolling live on ClanTV, and inspired by Win a Date With Nightcloud, which was a huge success! I decided to do this for my own since, well, I'm a handsome and stunning single guy, and I always wanted to do a show!"

"I'm your co-host, Icecloud," Icecloud inputted. "This episode, I will be keeping score if the she-cat does win a date with my brother, which is by getting five points. Our father, Dustpelt, is going to be security, and Brook is the camera cat."

"Anyway," Foxleap continued, "we're going to interview individually per episode. I'll be asking them five questions, and if they get all correct or give good answers for all, they will win a date with the awesome me!"

"Today, the guest of honor is... Hollyleaf, nominated by Zapberry-ies, DappledleafTheBootiful, and Pebblewish!" the host announced, clapping his paws exaggeratedly. "If you win, you'll be taking me out to Shtonefur's Shusi Sack! I mean, Stonefur's Sushi Shack!" The second time, the tom said the name of the destination slowly.

The black she-cat padded onto the stage and took her seat in the white chair across from Foxleap. "I've been there with Willowshine once, and I remember it being pretty good. Plus, I really want those 35 pheasants."

The ginger smiled, "So, are you ready for the questions?"

"Go right ahead," Hollyleaf mewed, curling her tail over her paws.

"First question: Who is the hottest tom?" Foxleap gestured his paws toward himself, pointing out the answer. The she-cat took the hint, but tilted her head as she thought hard about it.

"Hmm... well, appearance-wise, I guess Lionblaze is pretty hot," Hollyleaf murmured. "But I think Fallen Leaves is hot too. Can I go with Lionblaze and Fallen Leaves?"

Foxleap tilted his head. "I have no idea who Fallen Leaves is... and where would I be in the hotness list?"

The half-Clan she-cat hesitated before answering, "You know... I'll redo my answer. Fallen Leaves and Foxleap are the hottest toms."

"That's a much better answer," the ginger grinned. "Icecloud, give her a point!"

The host's sister nodded and drew a tally beside Hollyleaf's name. Foxleap proceeded onto the next question, "Next, if you could be any other cat in the Clans, who would you be?"

"I think it would be nice to be Willowshine," the guest of the episode replied. "At least she isn't half-Clan, and I did once want to be a medicine cat."

"Well, that's a nice answer, and I didn't have any incorrect answers, so that works well," Foxleap shrugged. "Icecloud, Hollyleaf now has..."

The white she-cat drew another tally. "Two points!" She herself wouldn't mind if Hollyleaf won the date, but someone else might have something to say on that matter...

"The third question is: Who had the most stupid death? I didn't have a stupid death, because I died from wounds when fighting for my Clan," Foxleap declared with pride. Icecloud nodded in agreement.

Hollyleaf flicked her tail. "Well, I suppose Firestar had a very... complicated death. I couldn't tell whether he burned, was crushed by the tree, or killed by Tigerstar. But, nonetheless, he died protecting all the Clans. I guess maybe my almost-death in the tunnels was pretty stupid, since I probably should try to accept the fact that I will always be part WindClan and part ThunderClan, and further down the line I have kittypet blood too." Under her breath, she muttered, "But Leafpool and Crowfeather are terrible parents."

Foxleap cocked his head to the left. "No doubt about it, Crowfeather and Leafpool are worse parents than Dustpelt and Ferncloud, and my parents are the best parents! And you aren't stupid, Hollyleaf. I'll give you a point out of sympathy!"

"Wait, that's not right - " the black she-cat began to protest, but Foxleap's littermate had already drawn the third line. The she-cat sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to undo the point.

"Well, next up is, what is your favorite prank?" the youngest son of Dustpelt and Ferncloud smirked. "It could be by anyone and targeted at anyone, but preferably my own successful pranks."

The guest tilted her head while contemplating on what pranks she had seen. "I found it amusing when the other day, you let Brook release a video where Sandstorm basically beat up her mate. I know that they are my kin, but that was hilarious. I count it as a prank because the two had no idea about what happened, and well, the blame is partially yours."

Foxleap nodded, "Well, it's not my proudest prank, but that's a good one. Give Hollyleaf another point!"

The scorekeeper gave a curt nod and drew the next line. "Hollyleaf has four points, and has one more question for the date with my brother!"

Hollyleaf widened her eyes, surprised that she had gone so far into it. She turned her head from the whiteboard to one of the kits she grew up with. "So, what is the last question?"

"I'm glad you asked!" the ginger host grinned. "Who do you hate most? Also, feel free to give reasons."

"Where do I start?" Hollyleaf sighed in exasperation. "Crowfeather is terrible! He picks up and dumps she-cats like it's a game, and treats all his kits horribly. Squirrelflight and Leafpool don't know how to just tell the truth! They could've told us and made our lives so much easier that way. Ashfur is too clingy and basically evil! Breezepelt isn't nice, but he has valid reasons to join the Dark Forest to some extent." She inhaled deeply. "Well, I think Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Ashfur are the worst cats in all the Clans."

"Wow, your murderer isn't on the list?" Foxleap wondered. As the black molly shook her head, he smiled, "Icecloud, give her another point! Despite them not being my most hated cats, there are valid reasons. Hollyleaf has won a date with the amazing me to Stonefur's Sushi Shack!"

"You seem very gracious today with the questions," Dustpelt commented from his place beside the stage. The security guard received a glare from his own son, and the brown tom said no more.

Suddenly, the window at the back of the building broke open as a muscular golden-brown tabby tom jumped into the studio. The two she-cats onstage yelped in surprise as Dustpelt ran forward to try to hold down the intruder.

"My sister isn't going on a date with any tom!" the intruder howled as he pinned down the host's father.

Hollyleaf jumped off the stage, and Brook rotated the camera to show the scattered glass across the floor and the two toms fighting. "Why can't I go on a date with Foxleap?" the she-cat asked.

"Well..." Lionblaze's voice trailed off as he realized that he had no valid reason against it. "I mean, you're probably not going to be his mate. You might as well avoid him and avoid heartbreak," he mewed at last.

The black she-cat shook her head, "I don't really feel anything for him really, Lionblaze. And you never know if it doesn't end in heartbreak. The episode is going to be finished soon, and just be quiet for the rest of the episode, please?"

The tom huffed, but nodded without a word.

Foxleap coughed, and gestured for Brook to fix the camera back onto the stage. Hollyleaf hurried back onstage for the end of the episode. "Anyway, toms and she-cats," the host continued with a grin as if nothing happened, "that's been the second episode of Win A Date With Foxleap! Give it up for yours truly and the co-host Icecloud! Don't forget to send in new she-cats to join us on the show!"

Brook pressed the button to stop recording. "Who's on clean-up duty?" she asked, flicking her tail to the mess that Lionblaze had made.

"Not me!" Foxleap and Icecloud called in unison as the two littermates darted backstage.

 **So, what do you think of this episode? I hope you enjoyed this! Continue suggesting she-cats for them to torture, I mean, _join_ the show. Sandstorm can't be on the show, since she's a part of the staff. Ferncloud, Hollykit, Larchkit, and Icecloud are also off-limits. Remember, the review, follow, and favorite buttons adore you!**

 **~Lauren**


	6. Ferncloud raised her voice!

**Welcome to another chapter of Win A Date With Foxleap! Now, before we get started, I'd like to reply to some of your reviews.**

 **Whitespirit (Guest): Thanks for your kind words and your continuous following of this story! I hope you enjoy this release of the story!**

 **DappledpeltTheBootiful: I forgive you for not being up-to-date. But at least that ship is unique...**

 **Catlover49 (Guest): I honestly don't know that much about her, and in a previous chapter, I had mentioned that I haven't yet read** _A Vision of Shadows_ **, so I won't do her for now. Thank you for your feedback!**

 **How would you explain a dating show to children under eight years old? This is how Ferncloud handles it, but there's more than just Foxleap's show in this chapter...**

*Thunder Nursery, StarClan, 2:00 PM*

A pale gray she-cat with darker flecks was sitting on a couch, watching the black, flatscreen television with multiple kits. All the pairs of eyes were fixed onto the screen as a ginger tom introduced the audience to the show. Her whiskers twitched in amusement as the host continuously adjusted his already straight bow tie.

"Mama, that's the bow that you made for Foxleap, right?" a brown tabby she-kit asked. The mother just nodded her head, not saying anything as she continued to watch the show.

Another brown tabby she-kit batted a forepaw at the pale gray queen's shoulder."Ma, what is a date?"

"Yeah, what is a date?" a large tom repeated. "I don't get this show."

"Hollykit and Molepaw, a date is..." the queen's voice trailed off, unsure of how to explain it to the young cats. "A date is when a tom and she-cat hang out at a special place, and after many dates, they may become mates."

A golden-brown she-cat tilted her head with a frown. "So, Ferncloud, if two cats go on dates, this means that they must become mates?"

The flecked she-cat shook her head. "No, no no, Seedpaw, they are not obligated to become mates, or else why are there multiple episodes of this show?" She forced a snort of amusement, although she feared that she may have ruined a part of the innocence of the young apprentices and kits.

"Oh," Seedpaw replied, holding out the vowel. She turned her gaze back to the screen to continue watching. "Wait... Hollyleaf died in the Great Battle, right?"

"How do you remember which cats died in the Great Battle and which cats haven't?" Molepaw inquired with a swish of his tail. "Why did they even bother making you memorize that anyway?"

Ferncloud answered, "Molepaw, they told the apprentices to remember which cats have joined StarClan during that battle so that they would learn to respect those who paid their lives in protecting their Clans."

"We already sit vigils for the ones who have died," the deceased son of Sorreltail and Brackenfur pointed out. "So why do we take the extra step of telling us, 'Oh, apprentices, you absolutely _must_ remember the names of Firestar, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, Sorreltail, Mousefur, and whoever else died in this really big battle that should have been physically impossible'." He mocked the sound of the mentor in the situation with a highly sarcastic tone.

"Shush, I want to watch the show!" Larchkit hissed at the tom, saving her mother from trying to answer. By this time, Hollyleaf received one point, and Ferncloud had missed out on the first question.

Hollykit tilted her head. "If I could be any cat, I would want to be Birchfall because he got to be on the Great Journey!"

The mother of the small she-kit purred softly, "Many cats were on the Great Journey."

"But then you'd still be my mom!" Hollykit mewed, leaning against Ferncloud. "And Spiderleg is too grumpy!"

A black-and-white tom frowned as the guest of the episode made her reply. "Who's Willowshine? I guess she's a medicine cat of some Clan, but which?"

"She's from RiverClan, you mouse-brain!" Seedpaw scoffed.

"Take that back!" the tom growled, unsheathing his tiny claws. " _You're_ the one who drowned trying to save a stupid stick!"

The golden-brown apprentice gasped, "The Stick of the Fallen is not stupid! It serves the memory of all who died in the Great Battle!"

"Well, at least I died doing something actually useful for my Clan!" the tom retorted.

Molepaw's whiskers twitched as he mewed to the tom kit, "You're only three moons old! How could you have done anything?"

"I was during the time of Brokenstar, and he made me an apprentice! I died fighting WindClan, and was given the warrior name Badgerfang, unlike you two who still died with the suffix '-paw'!"

"Stop this fighting!" Ferncloud hissed. "There are several of us who are trying to enjoy the show, and I'd like the three of you to be quiet as we watch."

At this point of the show, Hollyleaf was commenting about how stupid her almost-death was. None of the cats spoke up until Foxleap made his comment about his parents being the best parents. The gray flecked she-cat felt touched by this, knowing that she only did what a mother could do.

"You and Dad are the best!" Larchkit and Hollykit mewed in unison. However, some of the other young cats present had to disagree.

"Brackenfur and Sorreltail are the best parents!" Seedpaw huffed. Molepaw nodded in agreement to his sister.

"They're good parents, but not the best!" Larchkit argued.

Molepaw spat, "Dustpelt is mean!" At this comment, Ferncloud winced; Dustpelt was ill-tempered and aggressive, but he never had anything against kits. Where did the tom get that remark? She opened her mouth to speak against it, but was cut off.

Hollykit's tail lashed from side to side. "He's trying to teach us!"

"You call yowling at Brackenfur _teaching_?" Molepaw inquired, his fur bristling. "I don't - "

"When he was yowling at Brackenfur when patching the nursery, he was thinking of the good for the Clan!" Larchkit interrupted. "He never snaps with bad inten... intention!"

"When will all of you get along?" Ferncloud yelled in exasperation. This silenced all of them as they turned their eyes to her. "Now, I'd like to hear an apology from all of you."

Hollykit tilted her head to the right. "Do I say sorry for defending Dad?"

The deceased queen flicked her tail in a slight amusement, despite her frustration with the apprentices and kits. "No, Hollykit, you don't have to. But say sorry for fighting against Molepaw and Seedpaw."

The brown tabby she-kit turned to the apprentices and mewed, "Sorry for fighting."

"Sorry for calling Badgerfang a mouse-brain and arguing that you and Dustpelt weren't the best parents," Seedpaw muttered, having a staring contest with the ground. The flecked she-cat placed a paw on the apprentice's shoulder as a sign of forgiveness, despite how she didn't sound the most sorry.

Badgerfang sheathed his claws, but sincerely murmured, "Seedpaw, sorry for calling your death and the Stick of the Fallen stupid, and sorry for saying that I was better."

Larchkit grumbled, "Sorry for fighting and saying that Brackenfur and Sorreltail are not the best parents." The mother curled her tail around her other daughter, knowing that she couldn't possibly stay angry.

Molepaw flattened his ears against his head with a huff. Sarcastically, he mumbled, "I'm _so_ sorry for thinking that a three-moon-old cat can't possibly do anything good for a Clan and saying Dustpelt was mean."

"Excuse me?" Ferncloud hissed sternly. "Molepaw, apologize sincerely, or else I'm telling Sorreltail to no longer give you any ice cream!"

"You wouldn't!" Molepaw yelped.

"I would and I will if you aren't sincere in your apology!" Ferncloud confirmed, and to their surprise, was raising her voice. You could say that any other queen was raising her voice, but Ferncloud? No cat could recall a time that she did.

The tom lowered his head. "I'm sorry for doubting Badgerfang and for saying that Dustpelt was mean."

"Are you doing this just so that you could have ice cream again?" the gray she-cat inquired, her green eyes narrowed. After Molepaw shook his head from side to side did she mew, "I now forgive you."

The queen and the five kits turned their gaze back to the screen to see Lionblaze jump through a window. None of them said another word until the show finished, in which Ferncloud pressed the power button and the television screen turned black.

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? I just wondered what Ferncloud would do with her show, and these aren't even all the kits that Ferncloud takes care of. I hope you enjoyed this! Continue suggesting she-cats for them to torture, I mean, _join_ the show. Sandstorm can't be on the show, since she's a part of the staff. Ferncloud, Hollykit, Larchkit, and Icecloud are also off-limits. Remember, the review, follow, and favorite buttons adore you!**

 **~Lauren**


	7. Squirrelflight's new name

**I take the honor of presenting to you yet another chapter of Win A Date With Foxleap! *cheers* Now, before we get started, I'm going to answer reviews (again).**

 **Whitespirit (Guest): Ooh, thanks for that idea! And I think that I will put her on the show someday.**

 **Azureflower (Guest): I was waiting a long time to get some criticism, and I do appreciate it! I want to improve my writing, so thanks for being honest! I'll add more on my thoughts about this in the story...**

 **DappledpeltTheBootiful: That's a great idea, and I'll use it later on!**

 **Catlover49 (Guest): I'll be sure to add her on later.**

 **rain b (Guest): I'll try to put them in!**

 **Now, let's get on with the next episode, in which Sandstorm gets angry.**

*Thunder Studios, StarClan, 1:25 PM*

"Wait, so why did I get the email that I need to improvise?" the ginger tom in the studio asked as he dusted the velvet couch on the stage. As a cloud of dust rose into the air, the tom began to cough with one paw over his muzzle and the other batting at the air.

The Siamese she-cat on a black chair shrugged her shoulders as she shuffled several sheets of paper. "Well, Foxleap, a viewer was annoyed by hearing the same introduction and all, assuming that it was only used to fill up screentime. And since Pebble loves using constructive criticism to improve the shows on ClanTV, she told us to all improvise the introduction and such."

"They found out that it was scripted?" Foxleap gasped as his eyes widened. He leaped off the stage to be next to the she-cat. "Who said that?"

Brook shrugged her shoulders once again. "Someone by the name of Azureflower, but that doesn't matter. You and Icecloud are the ones who need to fix it up."

Foxleap nodded his head. "Yeah, and the introduction was quite a mouthful anyway. I'm going to tell my sister about the change right now." The ginger bounded off as he headed toward the backstage area, and knocked on a wooden door three times.

"What is it?" Icecloud asked from inside the room. "I'm trying to straighten my fur!"

"Someone found out that the introduction, ending and all were scripted and now we need to improvise them!" he yowled from the other side to make sure that she could hear.

Inside, the white she-cat rolled her eyes. She yowled back, "Well, we can't practice it or anything. Can you leave me alone?"

Foxleap tipped his head in thought, and a grin spread on his face. "Nope!" he answered as he tried to pull at the door knob. He realized that Icecloud had locked it, and then pulled a black hair pin from a nearby table. He inserted it into the key hole, twisting it and turning it many times, and it didn't unlock. _Movies and books definitely make it sound a lot easier_ , he thought bitterly as he struggled with the pin and knob.

Icecloud, on the other paw, continued to groom herself and lick her fur straight as her brother tried to unlock the door into her dressing room. She found herself amused as she heard his grunts and hisses. Eventually she finished and used the other door to get out and to the main stage.

In due time, a pale ginger tabby she-cat called out, "Twenty minutes until the show starts, and we haven't begun setting up!"

Brook pulled out her camera and stand from a case as Foxleap rushed from the door and grabbed his red bow tie. Icecloud carried the stool onstage, and then went backstage to fetch her pack of Expo markers. Sandstorm pulled her walkie-talkie from her dressing room, which she was supposed to use to call her mate if there was trouble.

Eventually, the Siamese she-cat had finished setting up her camera, the ginger host was finally satisfied with how he looked, the host's brother had written the title of the show on the whiteboard, and Firestar's mate was just where she needed to be. As soon as the clock struck 2:00, Foxleap began the show.

"Hello toms and she-cats!" he grinned, and began to improvise. "This is the best show in all of StarClan, Win A Date With Foxleap, rolling live in Thunder Studios! I was inspired by Nightcloud's show, and I have all the requirements for my own dating show! I'm devilishly handsome, clever, talented, humorous, and single!" At the last description of himself, he winked at the camera.

"I'm your co-host, Icecloud," Icecloud inputted. "Every normal episode, you will see me keeping score." She gestured gracefully toward the whiteboard, and continued, "A she-cat wins a date with my brother when they earn five points for every question they get correct. And for the rest of our staff is Sandstorm filling in for my father temporarily as security and Brook, our camera cat."

"To differ from Nightcloud's show, we will interview cats individually per episode," the ginger tom clarified. "Anyway, the guest of honor for this episode is... Squirrelflight, nominated by DappledpeltTheBootiful!" the host announced, clapping his paws. "She will be competing for the prize of a date to The Forest Buffet!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" the backup security guard roared. Her eyes narrowed as her dark ginger daughter began to pad onstage. "Squirrelflight, why in StarClan are you on the show?"

The dark ginger she-cat shrugged her shoulders as she seated herself on a white chair. "I was invited, I wanted to get thirty-five pheasants to bring to ThunderClan, and I haven't been to the Forest Buffet in so long."

Sandstorm snapped her head to the host. "Foxleap, this is my daughter you're bringing onto the show!"

The host flattened his ears to his head. "Sandstorm, one date doesn't mean that we'll become mates. Plus, I'm sure that she would choose Bramblestar over me any day."

Squirrelflight nodded in agreement to all that Foxleap mewed. "Well, Bramblestar is a mouse-brain at times. Anyway, let's just get on with the questions."

Foxleap pulled out a yellow flash card from a colorful deck. "Okay, first up: Who is the most idiotic tom in the Clans and beyond?" he asked.

The deputy of ThunderClan tilted her head. "Well, obviously not you, because I taught you better than that. Bramblestar isn't the most mouse-brained cat to exist either, since he made at least a few wise decisions in his life. Ashfur can't seem to move on, and Crowfeather never really learned anything." She paused before finishing, "Ashfur and Crowfeather are the most idiotic toms in the Clans and beyond."

"Yeah, they aren't the best, and aren't even handsome!" Foxleap remarked in exasperation. "Icecloud, give Squirrelflight a point!"

The white she-cat nodded and drew a tally with a red marker. The temporary security guard's fur bristled as the daughter of Dustpelt capped the marker.

"Next question, who was or is the cutest kit?" he asked, gesturing with his paws toward himself.

Although Squirrelflight took the hint, she thought deeply about this and finally came to a conclusion. "All kits are the cutest," she answered.

Foxleap tipped his head to the side, and turned his head to Icecloud. "Give Squirrelflight another point, because 'all kits' include yours truly," he winked. The co-host twirled the marker before drawing the second line. Sandstorm's pelt fluffed out in irritation as Icecloud did so, but the show continued.

Foxleap asked, "So, who was your least-behaved apprentice?" He flicked his tail away from himself, trying to say that he wasn't the one of the title.

The dark ginger she-cat shrugged her shoulders. "Rosepetal and Stormcloud were both very easy-going cats and were quite obedient," she commented. Narrowing her eyes at Foxleap, she continues, "But _you_ were very stubborn and hard to convince. Out of you three, for sure you were the least-behaved."

The host lowered his head in embarrassment, but mewed to Icecloud, "Don't give her a point for that!"

The white she-cat tossed the marker into the air before catching it. The security flicked her tail in satisfaction that Squirrelflight wouldn't get the date.

"I'll make this the last question," Foxleap stated before asking, "If you could change your name, what would it be?"

The guest of the episode cocked her head to the side as she thought about her answer. "You know, my name is pretty weird," she murmured. "Squirrels that fly? I guess I could change it to 'Squirrelfoot', because talking back on me gives you my own kick back!"

Foxleap smirked, "That's a great answer, Squirrel _foot_! Icecloud, give her a last point!"

The scorekeeper drew a line next to the two others, and announced, "Squirrelflight - or Squirrelfoot - has three points and won't win the date with Foxleap!"

This greatly relieved Sandstorm, and the pale ginger she-cat let out a long sigh of relief. On the other foot, the ThunderClan deputy sighed, muttering, "I could've gotten thirty-five pheasants."

Turning to the camera, Foxleap grinned, "That's all for today's episode of Win A Date With Foxleap! I'm your host, the one and only Foxleap, and there's your co-host and scorekeeper Icecloud! And remember, keep on pranking!"

 **This chapter is released a day late, and I'm very sorry, but yesterday I had the lazy vibes. Anyway, put down your thoughts (praise or critique) about this episode below! Send in some she-cats if you can that aren't Ferncloud, Sandstorm, Larchkit, Hollykit, or Icecloud. Remember, the review, follow, and favorite buttons love you!**

 **~Lauren**


	8. I Make A Cheesy Speech

**WARNING: CHEESY SPEECH AHEAD. LIGHTER SUMMARY AFTERWARD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **Cheesy Speech:** **So, this has been my most popular story on the site by far with the most reviews out of all the other stories I've written. There have been many kind reviewers and readers, so thank you all who are here right now.**

 **If you've been a regular follower of this story, you have probably noticed that I have not been updating it on my regular schedule anymore. I haven't even updated at all for the last... three weeks or so, I believe. There's a reason, and that is that I'm losing inspiration for this humorous story. I just lost the will to write another chapter with a behind-the-scenes thing or episode of Foxleap's series. I didn't feel the same excitement as when I started this.**

 **Yes, I've come so far, and yes, I see so much kindness. But I can't do something that I don't have the heart to do.**

 **And, no, I'm not quitting it, at least, not now. I have a poll on my profile for you guys to vote whether I should continue this story or not. If you're a guest, you can just review whether or not I should continue writing it. That is the main announcement and possibly the last time I'm going to update this.**

 **Summary: I'm losing interest in this story and because I'm indecisive, there's a poll on my profile for whether or not to continue this.**

 **Now, there's going to be a little snippet related to the story, in which the one and only decides to start his show.**

*The Prank Cave, StarClan, 2:30 AM*

Foxleap was laying down on a velvet couch with his laptop on the nearby table, binge-watching the popular TV show _Win A Date With Nightcloud_ from StarTube. He was now on the last episode, in which some secret camera had recorded Nightcloud exclaiming of her proposal. The ginger put a paw into the mouse-pop bucket, chewing slowly as he watched as the story of the proposal was told.

 _Who knew that Scourge could afford a 20-carat diamond bracelet?_ Foxleap wondered logically as he swallowed his bite. _Or did he steal it from Moonstone Jewelry? Yeah, that sounds like the leader of BloodClan for the cat he somehow learned to love._

He let out a soft hum as he saw the rest of that unfold: Brokenstar getting himself more community service as a babysitter and Leafpool deciding to just leave the show, hoping that no one would notice. _Hahaha, we've all noticed that the show ended_ , he chuckled, stuffing another pawful of popcorn into his muzzle.

The reason why Foxleap decided to watch the show in the first place was because he had seen so many other cats try to take their spin on the hit show - some failing miserably whereas others succeeded, none reaching the height of the original. And thinking about this, a lightbulb chose to light in his head.

 _I'm going to make my own_ Win A Date _show,_ Win A Date With Foxleap. _After all, who doesn't love me or a show like this?_

*ClanTV Studios, StarClan, Present*

"What do you mean that the show is on the brink of being cancelled?" The ginger's shriek was heard throughout the whole building, each cat flattening their ears against their head to minimize the sound as he began - although it was impossible to not hear him. Even many many fox-lengths away, the yell made a mouse scurry off from the paws of his deceased brother who was stuck as an apprentice.

Anyway, back to the building. The gray tabby she-cat in the swivel chair sighed deeply, "Foxleap, your show's done well - it's not going bankrupt, I promise you."

Foxleap pounded a paw onto the desk in front of him. "So why are you about to cancel it, Pebble?" he demanded, his green eyes filled with anger.

Again, the she-cat sighed heavily, and this time, inhaled deeply as well.

"Look, Foxleap - we've been losing time to record live episodes. Sandstorm's moving on to work as a security guard for Longtail's Theaters, but that's probably to see if Spottedleaf and Firestar are together. In addition, there's another show taking the usual time of yours. I don't know if we can squeeze it back in without cutting out time from other favorites."

The host of the show lashed his tail. "Well, then make it work!"

Pebble shook her head, her ears folded back. "I've left it into the hands of the viewers already, Foxleap. It's up to them whether your show continues."

 **Please review on the story or vote on the poll to tell me whether or not this should proceed or not! There's a slightly triggered Foxleap and an inspiration-deprived author that are waiting for your voice to be heard!**

 **Remember, the review, follow, and favorite buttons still adore you!**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


	9. Conclusion

*Somewhere over the rainbow (a.k.a. somewhere in the middle of StarClan) at who knows what time (a.k.a. 12:00 AM)*

"You don't regret quitting?" Icecloud asked her brother, narrowing her bright blue eyes. "Not in the slightest bit?"

Foxleap shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, I do regret it a little bit," he answered with a sigh. "I mean, the fans were surely disappointed by how suddenly the show shut down considering its moderate success. And I never really did find what I hoped to find while doing the show. But it's been a great weight lifted off my back as well."

The white she-cat tilted her head to her left. "How so?" she probed.

"I have much more free time now," the ginger tom replied. "I get to spend more time playing with Larchkit and Hollykit, and I also have more time to set up more pranks around StarClan. If we were still running Win a Date With Foxleap, I would have never had the opportunity to tell Firestar that Sandstorm wanted him to send a prophecy to Bramblestar about how Dovewing would one day destroy the Clans." The son of Dustpelt let out a purr of amusement, still pleased with his deed. "Do you remember how hilariously that turned out?"

Icecloud let out a soft snicker. "That _was_ a pretty cool prank," she smiled. "Do you think it's a good thing that the show was shut down?"

Foxleap flicked his tail. "Well, not exactly," he mewed. "Even though I did my share of silly things around here in StarClan, I'm not doing many productive things either. It took away the motivation for being too active. After all, being popular is a lot of work."

"You're right about that," Icecloud agreed with a nod of her head. "But you're happy, and that's what counts."

*ClanTV Studios, StarClan*

Pebble let out a groan as she slammed her face onto her desk. Running a channel was hard, and there were so many choices for new shows to put in the spot of Win a Date With Foxleap. After all, a show that successful needed a show that viewers wanted in turn, right?

She had set up a poll awhile ago, and it wasn't getting many responses. So how was she supposed to know what show to run on the channel?

Right, wait for someone (or many someones) to notice the poll. Whenever that would happen.

 **I felt kind of bad that WaDWF, a semi-popular story, kind of ended on a cliffhanger and was never properly finished. If you couldn't tell, Foxleap and Icecloud's conversation is to show my thoughts on quitting this story and the final little snippet is to represent the poll on my profile. I would very much appreciate it if you took the time to vote on what story I'll do next as a major project!**

 **Signing out,**

 **~Lauren**


End file.
